


The Tale Of The Owl Lady And The King Of Demons

by Everyoneisheretoday5



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Headcanon that he also delveloped his ego over time, King suffers a bit, Origin Story, headcanon that Eda’s hair slowly started turning grey, his actual backstory is probably gonna make us cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyoneisheretoday5/pseuds/Everyoneisheretoday5
Summary: After being cursed, Edalyn Clawthorne lived alone with only her palisman and the house demon to keep her company. Little did she know that a new character was soon to come into her life.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Hooty, Eda Clawthorne & King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	The Tale Of The Owl Lady And The King Of Demons

Edalyn Clawthorne. 

Banished.

Disgraced. 

_ Cursed. _

She was all on her own now, no one to help her. She lived out her days foraging and taking shelter in an abandoned shelter with large glass windows and a strange demon who she seemed “hooty” for his mannerism or speaking. 

Every day she’d go out and explore, finding nothing better to do. She had eventually recovered from the curse that someone put on her, right before her and her sister’s duel, but she knew it was still inside of her. She could feel it, ready to rear its ugly, feathery head. And so every day she waited. 

But she was beginning to get back onto her feet. Hooty has decided that he would protect both himself and Eda with ease, and although the two of them had a weird relationship where Hooty constantly annoyed the crap out of Eda, underneath it all there was fondness.

And so, she spent her days at what she dubbed “The Owl House”, sleeping on the abandoned couch, cleaning it up day after day. 

_ It’s an alright life so far,  _ Eda thought to herself as she looked in the mirror and saw her fiery orange hair getting streaked with hints of grey.  _ It’s okay.  _

She would just have to settle for that. 

  
  


Boiling rain was a common occurrence on the Boiling Isles, and Eda was often prey to its acid nature, being outside in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

It was good that she still had her magic though, as when the first painful drop hit her skin, she put up a yellow shield above her, and disentangled herself from the bush she had been exploring in.

She ran back to the house, brushing the leaves out of her hair as she went. She was used to this routine. She jumped over rocks, stopped for large monsters, and continued running, knowing that the outline of the Owl House would be visible through the thick trees soon enough.

And then she tripped. 

Her foot hit something hard and smooth and she fell to the ground, struggling to keep her shield active as she went. Face-first in the scorched grass, she pulled herself onto her elbows, and quickly got up, and realized what exactly she had tripped on. 

It was… something. Or someone. 

A small, furry demon of sorts was lying motionless on the ground. It had a thick boney skull covering its face, with one chipped horn. Black fur covered it’s entire body, with a mysterious collar around it’s neck. 

And worst of all, it seemed to be barely alive, covered from head to toe in wounds of all sorts. Eda dropped to the ground next to it, and inspected it to see if it was breathing. 

And it was. But slowly. Very slowly. 

The creature opened one eye halfway, looking at Eda with a sort of melancholy pain. 

“Please… don’t… hurt me…” it whined, so quietly Eda could barely hear it. 

The acid rain continued to pound on the shield above them, gathering in strength. 

Eda felt her heart break into millions of tiny pieces. 

_ This poor demon… I’ve got to be able to help it somehow. Even I’m not able to save it, it shouldn’t die like this. I’ve got to…  _

Eda slowly put out her hands, and lifted the creature gently into her arms, taking care not to let her long nails nick any of the open injuries on its small body. 

The demon whined, but didn’t struggle. Eda hushed it, speaking in as calm a voice as she could muster. 

“Shhh. I’m not going to hurt you. It’s okay. I’m taking you back home. I’ll fix you up the best I can.”

The creature closed it’s eyes again, letting itself relax, and Eda started running, fast as she could for the sake of this tiny demon. 

  
  
  


Eda slowly stirred a cauldron, filled with the best ingredients for healing that she could find. The late teen was tired, but she kept checking over her shoulder to where the demon she had carried out of the woods laid on the couch unconscious, wrapped in bandages and healing runes. 

_ I don’t really need the potion at this point, but just in case. _

Hooty wrapped his tubular body around to the living room and peered at the creature on the couch. 

“He’s looking in pretty good condition Eda!! Hoot hoot! You’re really talented with this kind of stuff, aren’t ya?” he screeched.

Eda’s eyes narrowed in confusion, and drew herself away from the pot. 

“How do you know it’s a he?” Eda questioned, staring at the bird tube in the living room. “Aren’t most demons gendedless? You told me yourself what you wanted to be called, but how do you know about him?” 

Hooty ruffled his feathers proudly. “I just know! He  _ is  _ the King Of Demons after all!” 

“... _ what.”  _

There was  _ no way  _ the injured demon on the couch was the  _ king of demons.  _ He looked so small, so… pathetic. Eda almost had a rush of fear, wondering what would happen when he woke up. Would he try to attack her? Thank her? If he really was the king of demons, why was he in this state? Who hurt him?  _ Why  _ was he hurt? 

“It’s true, hoot hoot!” Hooty chirped. “I used to work for him  _ wayyyyy  _ back when. But now I’m an  _ outlaw.  _ And a house! Hoot!” 

Eda sighed and turned back to her cauldron. “Hooty, you make no sense.” 

“I knowwww~” 

  
  


The King Of Demons awoke very slowly. 

That was his name. That’s what he knew. King. King of Demons. Once a ruler. 

Ruler of what? Demons. Yes, but what demons? How was his reign? 

He had no clue. His mind was completely blank.

Where was he?

He felt… pain. Not a lot of it. But it was like tiny thorns were pricking into his body someplace, somewhere, several places .

He felt tired. His body ached. 

But he was awake. 

_ So the King Of Demons must rise again. _

  
  
  


“Hey buddy, how are you feeling?” 

King felt warm, but rough and boney hands gently lift him up from his position on whatever soft thing he was lying on, and set him upright. 

He opened his eyes wide, and came face-to-face with a young girl, and another demon who… felt familiar. But he couldn’t place it. 

_ Did I know you before?  _ He thought as he looked at owl-like creature in front of him.  _ Who are these people?  _

But he had no clue who the girl was. Long red hair, with streaks of grey, and a toothy smile. Skinny, with pale skin, almost as white as his claws. Yellow eyes, wide and inquisitive. 

_ Who are you?  _

“I’m Eda. Nice to meet you,” the girl said quietly. Her voice was comforting, and memories of that same voice came back as he remembered the sudden warmth and the feeling of moving, although he wasn’t the one running. “Hooty said you’re the King of Demons. Is that true?” 

King nodded, and tried to open his mouth to speak, although his first words were more of a garbled squeak. 

“Y-Yes. I am the King of Demons. You can call me King.” 

Eda nodded thoughtfully. “Do you remember anything about what happened to you? I had to patch you up a bit, you’re still hurt.”

King shook his head slowly, and looked down at his… paws.

Not talons. Not giant black talons with sharp white claws. Paws. With two claws instead of five, looking like a sad excuse for a dog. 

He suddenly realized that he was not at his original size. He was not in his original body. He was small, and insignificant, and weak, and Eda and Hooty stood  _ above him  _ instead of  _ below him  _ looking down on his with what seemed like pity. 

He didn’t  _ need  _ their pity. 

Although… he did wish that someone could tell him what happened. Why he was in this form instead of his rightful one. Why Eda had picked him up. Where he had been. What were Eda’s intentions?

“I assume you want something from me?” 

He  _ hated  _ his voice. 

It was high, and squeaky, and sounded like a toddler. 

_ Titan, _ this was humiliating. 

“Why would I want something from you?” Eda questioned, cocking her head. “You were on the brink of dying. I don’t expect you to give me anything back. Although you could stay here if you want to, since more company is always nice.” 

King stared at Eda, confused.

That wasn’t how stuff like this was supposed to work. 

_ Didn’t witches always want something in return? Other demons are the same way.  _

_ Why is this one different?  _

“... I’m not sure where I’m supposed to go,” King admitted, looking down at the ground. “I’m supposed to be the King of Demons but I have no idea where I am, or what happened,” he looked up nervously. “So if you’re not lying about your statement, then… I’d like to stay here. Thank you for helping me.”

Eda pumped a fist into the air, celebrating. “Hell yeah!! That’s my boy! We’re gonna have so much fun!” 

King smiled through his skull and twitched his tail.

_ And so the tale of the Owl Lady and the King of Demons began.  _

  
  
  


Years passed, King growing more and more comfortable in Eda’s presence as they went through the never ending flow of time.

Eda’s hair eventually turned fully gray, not a red lock in sight, although she didn’t seem to mind. 

She stole a portal from the Emperor’s castle and used it to collect human objects and sell them, eventually earning enough money to start buying potions to fend off her curse. 

The few times that she had turned before she had started buying the elixirs, King had managed to keep ahold of her well enough, distracting her with light and shiny objects to keep her from running around and destroying the town. It scared him to see her in such a state, but he lived with it anyways. 

He played cards with her and Owlbert, her palisman. He teamed up with Hooty occasionally to defend the house from monsters and the such, his ever-growing ego spurring his confidence as he shouted “BOW TO YOUR KING!” 

He still had no idea what had happened to him. And he occasionally hated himself for how powerless he was. But with Eda, Hooty and Owlbert around, it was easy to forget.

And when the human came through the portal as Eda was trying to sell off some objects, their story went in a completely other direction entirely. 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot about Owlbert until the end- anyways I hope you liked this! Another theory I had is that King was the one to give Eda the elixirs at first and that’s how they met because he got her out of her curse, but this came first. These two are such an iconic duo.


End file.
